Y ahí estábamos de nuevo
by BoOmiie
Summary: Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, una mariposa que se alzaba bella y orgullosa mostrando sus hermosos colores; y yo, un solitario, viejo y gris lobo, mirándola desde abajo, de nuevo, como lo hacía muchas veces en estos últimos años.


Hola, este es el primer One-Shot que escribo en mi vida, así es que soy nueva (literal) en esto y eso, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Y ahí estábamos de nuevo**

_Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, una mariposa que se alzaba bella y orgullosa mostrando sus hermosos colores; y yo, un solitario, viejo y gris lobo, mirándola desde abajo, de nuevo, como lo hacía muchas veces en estos últimos años; pero no lo podía evitar, ella es hermosa y no sólo físicamente, en todos los sentidos, es amable y delicada a la vez, dedicada y amigable, fuerte y sensible, romántica y soñadora, es todo lo que yo no soy._

Aún recuerdo el momento en que corriste a mí y me hablaste de tu matrimonio, con él, la persona que siempre esperaste con paciencia, con cariño, con amor, ese amor que predicabas día y noche en un principio pero que con el paso del tiempo dejaste de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Ese día estabas contenta, sí, pero no feliz, lo sabía, te conocía de años, vi tus hermosos ojos jades y supe que ocultabas algo, pero tan rápido como llegaste te fuiste y no me diste oportunidad de hablar contigo.

El día de tu boda te veías hermosa en ese vestido blanco y por un momento dude de lo que vi en tus ojos meses atrás, pero cuando dijiste ese "Si, acepto" yo fui el que dudo de lo que veían mis ojos, en ese momento no lo comprendí, no comprendí el escuchar ese sonido como de añicos dentro de mí, no comprendí esa incertidumbre de lo que fuera a pasar ahora, no comprendí esa extraña esperanza que se difuminaba poco a poco y salía de mí, ese día no lo comprendí, o simplemente no quería comprenderlo.

_Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, una mariposa que se alzaba bella y orgullosa mostrando sus her__mosos colores; y yo, un solitario, viejo y gris lobo, mirándola desde abajo, de nuevo, como lo hacía muchas veces en estos últimos años._

Aún recuerdo que meses después me buscaste por cielo, mar y tierra para darme la nueva noticia, pero yo ya lo sabía, era lógico que sucedería, pero yo no quería saberlo, no quería comprobarlo, no quería esa afirmación que hacía que sufriera desde el día de tu boda, y por ese motivo, desde ese momento, me aleje todo lo que pude de ti; pero me encontraste y me lo dijiste "Estoy embarazada". Ese día sí estabas feliz, lo sabía, te conocía de años, vi tus hermosos ojos jades y lo supe, pero de nuevo ocultabas algo, pero tan rápido como llegaste te fuiste y no me diste oportunidad de hablar contigo.

El día en que diste a luz te veías hermosa sosteniendo a tu hija y ni por un momento dude de lo que vi en tus ojos meses atrás, eras feliz, más feliz de lo que últimamente te veía, y yo fui el que dudo de lo que veían mis ojos, en ese momento no lo comprendí, no comprendí al escuchar ese sonido de balbuceos que hicieron que algo dentro de mí se fundiera, no comprendí esa incertidumbre de lo que fuera a pasar ahora, ya no sólo contigo, sino también de ese pequeño ser; no comprendí ese extraño sentimiento que se extendía poco a poco dentro de mí, ese día no lo comprendí, o simplemente no quería comprenderlo.

_Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, una mariposa que se alzaba bella y orgullosa mostrando sus hermosos colores; y yo, un solitario, viejo y gris lobo, mirándola desde abajo, de nuevo, como lo hacía muchas veces en estos últimos años._

Aún recuerdo que años después te encontré sola, sentada en una banca del parque, te encontré, porque tu no mebuscaste, ese día estabas triste, lo sabía, te conocía de años, vi tus hermosos ojos jades y supe que ocultabas algo, pero tan rápido como me viste, te fuiste y no me diste oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Días después nos encontramos, te veías hermosa pero con aire melancólico y por un momento supe lo que vi en tus ojos días atrás, era una mezcla de miedo, soledad y arrepentimiento, cuando dijiste "Necesito hablar" ya no dudé de lo que veían mis ojos, en ese momento lo comprendí, lo comprendí al escuchar esas palabras que guardaste por años, comprendí esa incertidumbre que tenías por lo que fuera a pasar ahora, comprendí ese anhelo de comprensión que pedias por medio de tus ojos, ese día lo comprendí, y simplemente lo acepte.

Acepte el hecho de que me gustabas mucho antes de tu boda.  
Acepte que me había enamorado de ti mucho antes que te convertiste en madre.  
Acepte al escuchar tus palabras que ya no podía dejarte, y lo acepte.

_Y ahí estamos ahora, unas mariposas que se alzan bellas y orgullosas mostrando sus hermosos colores; y yo, un ya no solitario, viejo y gris lobo, mirándolas y jugando, acompañándolas y protegiéndolas, a su lado, como lo hago siempre en estos años; pero no lo podía evitar, ellas son hermosas y no sólo físicamente, en todos los sentidos, son amables y delicadas a la vez, dedicadas y amigables, fuertes y sensibles, románticas y soñadoras, son todo lo que soy yo ahora, gracias a ella y su preciosa hija._

* * *

Ok, ya lo leyeron ahora acepto consejos, recomendaciones y tomatazos ¿Por qué no?

Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
